


The Salesman

by trepkos



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepkos/pseuds/trepkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "The Swordsman."<br/>The Trader contemplates the end of his travels.<br/>Written for the challenge: "A Rolling Stone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Salesman

I’ve spent all my life travelling; carting stuff around till someone offered me a price, and never having anything that was mine. Nor anyone.

Being Jewish didn’t help; I’m not supposed to marry outside of my own kind, but when I set eyes on Esla – well, do you ever have that feeling that … this is it? Her, I had to have, or roll forever. I was gonna bang my head against her door until she let me in.

And now I’m home. No more wandering for me. Just a warm hearth, and the girl of my dreams.


End file.
